The White Lily
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: A figure from the Hitachiin's past has come to Ouran, recognized simply as the White Lily. HikaruxOC HaruhixKyoya MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**.... I have nothing to say...**

**I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Keiko, wanna come with me to the host Club?" A young girl asked her best friend.

"Well… I don't know Tasha. I just got back to Ouran a week ago! I'm still trying to get used to it." The girl replied. Tasha brushed a curtain of silky black hair from her face.

"Well, what better way to learn more about the school than conversing with the most beautiful boys and some awesome girls? Come on! When your sister marries that diplomat, you'll need to know a few things about being social. Please?" Her usually playful violet eyes became pleading.

Keiko's green ones were caught up by them. She tried to bend her will into saying no, but those eyes just wouldn't let her. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. But If I don't want to, I'm not going to be a permanent guest." She said. Tasha squealed and gave her a death hug. "If I can't breathe I can't go!" Keiko yelled. Her friend jumped off of her and skipped away.

"The club starts in fifteen minutes! At music room three!" She called.

Keiko sighed and tucked some curly red hair behind her ear. "Music room three." She repeated, looking at her watch. "Fifteen minutes." She looked down the hall and jumped. The sign above the door read 'Music room #3'

"Excuse me," A voice asked. She turned around. A young boy stood there. He had short brown hair and big brown eyes. "But are you a guest of the host club?"

"Well, not yet." Keiko fixed her skirt and peered at him. "Are you a member?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He extended a hand. She shook it.

"I'm Keiko Takahashi. Please to meet you." The redhead replied. '_Wow… Tasha wasn't kidding when she said "The most beautiful boys". But she could've added charming.' _

Haruhi looked at his watch. "Well, the club starts pretty soon. No point in waiting around. Would you like to come meet the other hosts before the club starts?" He asked.

"Sure!" She gave a cute smile, which he matched.

"Okay! Follow me, Keiko." He motioned for her to follow as he passed, his leg brushing her dress. '_Damn these oversized skirts…_'

She followed close behind and watched as he opened the door, motioning for her to go. She took one step toward the open door and watched as soft, red rose petals blew out gently.

"Welcome." A group of voices greeted. The bright light that had been there before slowly disappeared. It revealed a group of utterly gorgeous boys. Two blondes, two redheads, and two boys with black hair. The taller blonde stood up as she stepped closer, a little nervous.

"Well, it seems as though we have a new guest." He said. Then he extended a welcoming hand to Keiko. "Come now, princess, don't be shy. We aren't going to hurt you." The girl stepped into the room, her eyes downcast as if to contemplate whether or not to stay. The blonde put two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her head up. "Now, what's your name, my dear?"

She took a breath and straightened herself up. "I'm Keiko Takahashi." He smiled.

"Well, princess, I'm Tamaki. Welcome to the host club." He slipped an arm around her shoulder and thrust a dramatic hand to the other boys. "Now, tell me what kind of guys you're into."

He pointed to the tallest. "The strong, silent type?" The shortest. "Or the boy-Lolita type?" The twins. "The little devil type?" The boy with glasses. "The Calm, cool and collected type?" He then pointed to Haruhi. "Maybe the natural type." Keiko smiled inwardly. "Or, perhaps," He brought his face close to her's. "You're into a guy like me." With that, she jerked away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly here for the host experience. My friend just dragged me into this. She's been a guest here before, Tasha Hiroto?" The tallest boy's eyes glistened.

"Yes, Miss Hiroto." The boy in glasses opened his notebook. "Her parents work closely with the Morinozuka family, correct Mori-senpai?" The tallest boy nodded. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but their only daughter has been set up on an arranged marriage. Have you any idea with whom, Senpai?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Mori blushed lightly. Keiko smiled. '_So that's why Tasha comes to the host club. Her fiancé is a member!'_

"Well, if she doesn't want to stay we can't keep her here, can we Tama- chan?" The shortest boy asked, hugging a stuffed bunny. Tamaki ran a hand through his hair.

"That's true, Honey-senpai." He said simply. "So princess," He looked into the redhead's green eyes. "Will you stay, or will you go?" She looked around the room slowly, starting at Haruhi and landing on the twins, who'd been staring at her since she'd entered music room 3. Upon making eye contact with each of them she finally smiled.

"I… guess I'll stay." She said. Tamaki bowed.

"Well then, you are now an official guest of the host club." He said. The boy and glasses walked up.

"My name's Kyoya Ootori." He bowed elegantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Takahashi."

She giggled and gave a little curtsy. "The pleasure's all mine, Senpai." She said. She then turned to Mori. "I know you. Tasha's always been telling me of the wonderful Takashi Morinozuka- senpai. Or, just Mori- senpai, I take it." At his nod, she turned to Honey. "She's also mentioned you, Mitskuni Haninozuka- senpai. More commonly known as Honey-senpai. Correct?" He gave a wide smile.

"That's right, Keiko-chan!" He exclaimed. She now turned to Haruhi.

"As for Haruhi, I met him in the hallway."

But now, Honey wasn't paying attention. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, aren't you gonna introduce yourselves to Keiko-chan?" He asked the twins at the other end of the room.

"Oh, no need, Honey- senpai." Keiko interrupted. She looked at the twins, who both looked back at her with looks of total surprise. "We already know each other."

Gasps sounded all around the room. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We met in middle school just before I left for America. Hikaru, if your brother doesn't remember me, you certainly should." He solemnly nodded, remembering quite well what he knew her for.

She smiled brightly. "You two seem to have changed quite a bit!" A wink. "You aren't messing with peoples' minds anymore, are you?" This time Kaoru smiled and walked over to her.

"But it's too fun!" He opened his arms. She smiled and hugged him.

"Nope. Not a bit."

They pulled out of the hug as Hikaru walked over and gently touched the white lily in her hair. His eyes locked with her smoky emeralds.

She looked the same as she had two years ago. Okay… maybe a little taller. But she had the same curled hair, the same charming freckles, and her most well known feature- The white lily.

Needless to say, looking at her really took him back.

_FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!_

_Two years back, Ouran middle school building._

"_Hey, looks like she's here, Hikaru." Kaoru stated, looking out the window at a pillar. A young redhead stood there in the middle school uniform. Her hair was let down and curly, a white lily tucked behind her ear. His twin sighed. _

"_This is getting old. Don't these girls ever learn?" He asked, standing up. "Well, let's go, then."_

They walked down to where the girl was, Hikaru holding the letter found on his desk. He'd fixed his hair so that it was all pushed off to the left, like Kaoru's was. Now, he was speaking to the young girl.

"_So, you wrote this letter, huh?" He asked, holding the note up between two fingers. The girl nodded. "Well, I'm afraid you go my desk mixed up with Hikaru's." She looked crushed. "But… you're kind of a pretty thing." He let out a little smirk. "You know, if you want, you could have me." Her eyes stared into his. _

_Then she turned away. "I'm sorry." She said simply, her voice firm. "But I love Hikaru. I don't care how much alike you look, I can only love one of you." She cast a little glance at the boy in front of her. "And If I can't confess that before I leave…." She wiped away a tear that formed in her eye. "Then I guess I never will." She placed a hand on her heart. "Because it's the inside that counts." She looked up at him._

"_Surely you should know that, Kaoru Hitachiin." _

_Hikaru jumped. She turned and walked away. "By the way, my name's Keiko Takahashi. When you're done messing with peoples' minds, look me up."Tossing a careless wave over her shoulder, she disappeared from view. _

_Kaoru walked out from behind a tree and over to his twin. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru….. That's the first time…." Hikaru stopped him with a wave of his hand._

"_Yeah…" He stated, still really surprised. "I know."_

_And neither of them forgot that name._

_Soon after that, Keiko transferred out of Ouran and Tamaki transferred in. So now, instead of dealing with a straight 'A' student, they were dealing with a, in theirs and many other opinions, clueless idiot._

_End flashback. _

Yup. That's how it'd happened. And believe me when I say that Keiko Takahashi and Hikaru Hitachiin never, in their wildest dreams, thought that they would ever see each other again.

* * *

**Likes? Dislikes? Reviews make me write faster!**

**Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I need to get a life. Anyway, I'm finally back with Chapter two. **

**I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"KYA!!!" Fleeting fangirls had once again fallen victim to the charm of Tamaki Suoh. Keiko sighed as she turned her attention back to her book. Man, being social was hard when all you could get from it was a headache. Let's face it; there certainly wasn't much to do with seven boys and about seven hundred girls.

"Keiko, would you like something to drink?" She looked up. Haruhi stood there with a tray which held two cups and a teapot.

"No, thank you." The brunette turned to walk away. "Hey Haruhi," Keiko called after him. He turned back around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You've been toting that tray around all afternoon. Why don't you sit down for a while?" She offered, motioning to the chair across from her. He nodded and walked back over, setting the tray down on one side. She put her book aside and watched as he sat down, rolling his wrists to loosen them up.

"Will you be having club activities tomorrow?" He looked at her.

"Um…" He began. "I think so, why? Are you thinking about coming back?" She shrugged, propping her chin in her hand.

"I might." She looked at him. "So, can I ask a couple questions?" He nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Okay. You're a commoner, right?" He nodded. "Well, do you know a girl by the name of 'Setsuko Takahashi'?'' He nodded again. Then realization struck.

"Is she your sister?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yup. She's my little sister."

"Wow! She looks nothing like you, though." He observed, remembering the blue- eyed brunette.

"Oh I know. You see, we have different mothers. My biological mother died in the delivery room." A weak smile crossed her face. "I really don't have many memories of her. But I do know that she was a distinguished artist." A giggle. "I wanted to take after her, but I have zero artistic talent. So I decided to express my art through music. But that's off topic." She let out another soft giggle. "In fact, you probably don't even care about my past, huh?"

Haruhi touched her hand. "No. Go ahead, I'm listening." He said. She looked up at him. His smile was sincere.

"Well, alright." She straightened up. "A little after I turned two, my step-mom, Hiroku, had Setsuko." She pulled out a picture. It was of a man with curly red hair and piercing blue eyes and lady with black hair and glittering green eyes. "This is a picture of my biological mother and father. He's part Irish, she's Japanese."

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Her name was Iris, his name is Toru." Keiko replied, wiping a tear from her eye. She then produced another photo. This woman had wavy black hair and brown eyes. "This is Hiroku. My stepmother. She birthed Setsuko." Haruhi looked at the pictures.

"They're both beautiful women." He looked up. "Your father's very lucky." She nodded.

"He is. He has two daughters and a wife that all love him. Though, it does stray from family regulations. Both of his wives were commoners as well. That's why Setsuko goes to a commoner's middle school." She explained. "Anyway, now you know why we look so different."

Haruhi nodded. "But, you said you play music, right?" Keiko nodded.

"Yes, piano."

"KYAAAA!!!!!" Another fangirl group.

"Brotherly love!" A few voices chimed separately. Keiko and Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru's table to see the brothers in a tender embrace.

"Ugh, these fangirls are nuts." Keiko sighed. "I've never heard so much screaming."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a homophobic, and I don't have anything against those girls, but let's just say that 'Twincest', however much of an act it may be, has never really been one of my fandoms." The redhead sighed. "Well, at least the twins aren't slinking around in the shadows anymore. In fact, they seem to love the limelight." Looking back up at the twins, her gaze met Hikaru's. He was slightly uncomfortable, she could tell. Though, she couldn't tell if it was her or his position with Kaoru. Said younger twin obviously saw the elder's spaced gaze, as he wiggled his way from his brother's grip. Hikaru turned back to the girls. Keiko turned back to Haruhi. He was staring at her.

"Why are you with me if you so obviously love Hikaru?" He asked simply.

Suddenly a powerful motor-like sound roared.

"Oh, Haruhi, no, no, no!" Suddenly a platform rose up from the floor, a pretty girl with caramel colored hair and a pink bow standing on top. "Girls can't just admit their love like that! It takes time, takes nerve! You boys just don't get that do you?" She yelled, one hand resting on her hip, the other pointing at Haruhi in a very dramatic way. "Girls are very fragile creatures! They can't just pour their hearts out without the chance of rejection!" Keiko stared at her for a moment.

"That's Renge, the host club's manager. She's a bit of a drama queen, though." He added in a whisper.

"So I can see…" Keiko replied.

"Keiko- Chan!" Honey jumped on her back. "Do you wanna come eat some cake with Takashi, Tasha- chan, Hina- chan and I?" Keiko thought for a moment. She did love cake… Casting a sidelong glance at Haruhi, she smiled when he nodded approvingly and picked up the tray again.

"Sure, senpai. I'd love to!"She followed the bouncing boy over to the table. There were three other people; Tasha, Mori, and a brunette with brown eyes. She was Hina Young, another first year. She sat there with a small plate that contained a half-eaten piece of strawberry shortcake. Honey sat down next to her. Keiko was pulled down next to Tasha.

"I'm so happy you stayed!" Her friend whispered happily in her ear.

"So what were you and Haru-Chan talking about?" Honey asked her.

"Oh, it was just about my family," She replied. "It was really easy to talk about it with him, actually." With that, she sighed almost dreamily. Tasha leaned in close, as if examining her friend's expression.

"You aren't in love, are you?" She asked. Keiko started.

"No way!" She exclaimed, nudging Tasha away. Her friend smiled calmly and backed away.

"Well, okay." She said simply.

"So Keiko," Hina began. "What made you begin coming to the host club?" Keiko nodded her head toward Tasha.

"I'll just say that she's a persistent little bugger." She felt her friends violet gaze on her, but she shrugged it off and took the plate of cake that Honey passed her. "Thanks." She murmured. The others spoke among themselves for a while, occasionally slipping questions or comments to her. Mori seemed to be virtually silent until Tasha or Honey spoke to him. Keiko finished her strawberry shortcake and sat the plate on top of the other two that were already there. She looked around the room until her gaze finally landed on the clock.

Club activities were supposed to end soon. Some girls were already leaving. Only about an hour before her mom expected her home. Right now, this awkward silence in her mind couldn't end soon enough. Her book! That would help. So, with everyone else absorbed in the conversation, she stood and turned abruptly. Too abruptly.

**_CRASH!_**

Three cups and three saucers shattered to pieces on the marble floors. Keiko stared in shock. Haruhi stood in front of her, blazer drenched in tea. He had a slightly pained expression on his face. The whole room was silent for a moment.

"H-Haruhi," Keiko began, stuttering. "I am… so… s-sorry…" He held up a hand.

"It's okay, Keiko. I'm fine. It was only warm. He tried his best to force a smile. She couldn't bring herself to try. Kyoya walked up with a small blue bag.

"Here's a clean uniform. Better than a wet one." Haruhi took the bag thankfully.

"Thank you, Senpai." He said, scurrying off to the prep room. Just then, Tamaki ushered the last few remaining girls out of the room. Club activity was over, as far as he was concerned, as he simply made up the excuse that the clock was slow. Keiko easily felt her cheeks heat up.

What had she done? She'd just ruined her school life, that's what! Chances were, she'd never be able to talk to Haruhi in a casual manner again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tamaki next to her, smiling.

"Keiko, we'll take care of this mess." He motioned to the shattered china and puddle of tea. "Would you mind taking these," He held out three white towels. "To Haruhi?"

Keiko took the towels. "Sure, senpai." She hurried to the prep room and hid behind the doors. Her eyes were closed in shame. "Hey Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai sent some towels in for-" Her eyes finally opened. Haruhi stood there holding a camisole to…. HER chest?!?!? She stood there, staring back at Keiko with big brown eyes.

"Uh, thanks." She stated. Keiko dropped the towels without meaning to. Her lower jaw trembled as if she wanted to speak. But her mind couldn't form a coherent thought to save her sanity. She rushed out the doors again, only to be met by Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey.

"You know her secret. Don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Keiko yelled, backing up against the door. This was all happening too fast.

"What exactly did you see?" Kaoru asked.

"H-he, I mean she- Oh! I mean Haruhi was putting on a camisole! I swear, all I saw was her back!" God, she was going on like some teenage boy who'd just gotten caught peeping on the cute girl next door.

Honey looked slightly away. "Right. Then we shouldn't have much to worry about. As long as you keep her secret." His gaze- which was no longer light and carefree- seemed to pierce right through her. She swallowed Hard, and made an 'x' over her heart.

"C-cross my h-heart…!" She said. Suddenly, Honey was smiling again. Within minutes, everyone was acting like nothing had even happened.

Keiko sunk down to the floor and sighed.

This certainly wasn't what she'd expected from her first host club experience.

* * *

**~Passes out cookies~ More awkwardness to go around!**

**Likes? Dislikes? Reviews make me write faster!**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
